bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Godhead
Godhead is a passive item introduced in The Binding of Isaac Rebirth. It is a Triangle of the Trinity with an eye in the middle. Effects Isaac gains another eye on his forehead together with a halo encircling his head. The eye can be easily distinguished from The Inner Eye and Spoon Bender by its narrow shape. The Godhead increases Damage by 0.5, Range by 1.2, and decreases Tears by 0.3 and Shot Speed by 0.3. It also grants homing tears. Every tear fired by Isaac now has a halo around it, which deals continuous damage to all enemies inside its range. The damage and size of halo scale with damage and size of Isaac's present tears. Damage of multiple halos can stack. Interactions * Brimstone, Mom's Knife, Technology-based items, Dr. Fetus, Epic Fetus - Lasers, beams, bombs, missiles and knives do not have a halo. Other effects of Godhead remain. * Proptosis - As tears travel further and shrink in size, the halo will also shrink. * Soy Milk - The size of halo is too small to effectively damage enemies. * Spoon Bender and Telepathy For Dummies - Renders them useless since they only provide homing tears. * Eve's Mascara - Decrease in shot speed will result in very short range, and does not enlarge size of tears. Synergies * A Lump of Coal - The size and damage of the halo increases as the tear travels. * Piercing tears (e.g.Cupid's Arrow, Sagittarius and Dead Onion) - Tears do not disappear after hitting an enemy, enabling the halo last for longer time and deal more damage. * The Ludovico Technique - The size of halo is increased, effectively increasing the range. The only disadvantage is that the homing effect may disrupt the control of the tear. * Rubber Cement - Tears bounce off enemies and obstacles instead of disappearing, effectively enabling the halo to last longer and deal more damage. * The Parasite and Cricket's Body - All split tears inherit the halo, albeit with smaller size. * Polyphemus - Drastically increases the damage and size of the halo, while enabling the tear and halo stay on the screen for longer time. * Sacred Heart - Drastically increases the damage and size of the halo, while the decreased shot speed and increased range enable the halo to stay on the screen for longer time, dealing more damage * Tammy's Head, Isaac's Tears and Sad Bomb - Shoot tears with halos in every direction, enabling massive AoE damage. Trivia * Godhead is another term for Godhood, or overall Divine nature. * The Godhead bears strong resemblance to the Eye of Providence, Eye of God or The Eye That Sees All, a common religious symbol also used in Christian religions. The three edges of the triangle represent each part of the Holy Trinity. * Godhead is arguably the most difficult item to unlock in Rebirth, as it requires defeating Boss Rush, It Lives, Satan, Isaac, ??? and The Lamb with The Lost on hard mode. * In the Church of Jesus Christ of Later day Saints (also referred to as the Mormon Church), the Godhead is a symbolic representation of "God, the Eternal Father, and in His Son, Jesus Christ, and in the Holy Ghost." Category:Items Category:Rebirth items Category:Passives